The present invention relates to a step stool, and particularly, to a folding step stool having legs that fold between an opened use position and a closed storage position. More particularly, the present invention relates to a folding step stool provided with a step support-and-release system for the pivotable steps included in the step stool.
Step stools have a frame and one or more steps that individuals use for elevation when reaching for objects, painting walls, or any everyday task where extra elevation would be helpful. Step stool frames are often foldable for ease of storage while the step stool is not being used.
According to the present invention, a step stool includes a frame, steps coupled to the frame, and a central step link coupled to the steps. The frame includes a front leg and a rear leg coupled to the front leg and arranged to move relative to the front leg between an opened use position and a closed storage position. The steps are coupled to the front leg for pivotable movement between a horizontal position when the rear leg is in the opened use position and a vertical position when the real leg is in the storage position. The central step link is pivotably coupled to a middle portion of the steps to support the steps when the step stool is in the opened use position and to control simultaneous movement of the steps relative to the front leg as the step stool is folded to move between the use and storage positions.
In preferred embodiments. the rear leg further includes an upper cross strut arranged to lie under and in engagement with the top step when the step stool is in the opened use position. A spring-biased releasable latch is pivotably coupled to a rear edge of the top step and arranged to engage the upper cross strut when the front and rear legs are in the opened use position to retain the step stool in that position. The releasable latch can be operated manually by a user to disengage the upper cross strut to facilitate folding of the step stool.
A utility tray is positioned to lie above the top step and is pivotably coupled to a pivot bracket that is coupled to the front and rear legs. A pair of tray links are pivotably coupled at upper ends to the tray and at lower ends to side portions of the top step. These tray links operate to raise and lower the utility tray in response to movement of the top step during unfolding and folding of the step stool.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.